Daughter of Aslan
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella has been in Narnia for over 700 years. She comes from the future to Narnia long ago. With her is her mate Caius and siblings Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte. Now war is approaching and Isabella has to help the Pevensie's prepare...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella has been in Narnia for over 700 years. She comes from the future to Narnia long ago. With her is her mate Caius and siblings Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte. Now war is approaching and Isabella has to help the Pevensie's prepare...

* * *

 **Chapter .1**

* * *

Isabella also known as Bella Swan also known as Empress Isabella the Faithful, Radiant and Brave of Narnia. She had come to Narnia from the year 2005. She has been in Narnia for 700 years. That is when Aslan crowned her Empress of all Narnia. She was married to Caius of the Volturi. Both were able to travel to Earth and back to Narnia. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were with her in Narnia along with Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte. And they were all vampires. Bella was made immortal by Aslan who is her father.

Bella looked out at the army she was gathering for her father. Caius was by her side.

"We haven't got the numbers", Bella says to her husband

"Hopefully your father will send more Narnian's our way", Caius says

"I hope. I have my faith", Bella replies, "Father will always come through for us"

Suddenly a Dryad comes in front of Bella and Caius.

"My Lady I have spotted two beavers and three humans. They will reach this camp soon", a dryad says curtsying to Bella

"Thank you. You may leave now", Bella says dismissing the dryad

"Why would there be only three of them?" Caius asks

"We will find out", Bella replies motioning to the beavers and the three children

The first child had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a son of Adam and obviously was the eldest. Bella noted he was observant with his hand on his sword.

The first female was the eldest girl she had silk black hair and dark blue eyes. She was a daughter of Eve.

The last child was a daughter of Eve and defiantly the youngest. The little girl had auburn hair that only reached her chin and bright blue eyes.

The beavers bow followed by the three children.

"We have come to see Aslan", the eldest boy says with his sword raised

"Rise son of Adam and daughters of Eve", Bella says motioning them to rise, "I am Isabella but call me Bella. I am the leader of this camp. This is General Oreius and my husband Caius"

The Centaur bows his head. Caius just nods.

"I am Peter Pevensie and these are my sisters Susan and Lucy", Peter says gesturing to the girls one at a time

"You have my thanks beavers for bring them here. But where is the fourth, the son of Adam?" Bella asks

"He went to the White Witch", Susan says

There was growls and snarls from the camp that heard what Susan says.

"Then he is a traitor", General Oreius growls

"Peace everyone! Peace! He is not the first to be tricked by Jadis. Many have been tricked by Jadis. Myself included", Bella says

"Where is Aslan Milady?" Mr-Beaver asks

"He is not here yet. But he sends troops our way. We can't control him he is not a tame lion after all", Bella says with a smile, "Now Mr and Mrs Beaver can you please show Peter, Susan and Lucy to their tents. They can get changed into clean clothes. Then I would speak to Peter"

"We will be honoured Milady", Mrs-Beaver says

They leave to go to their tents and Caius turns to Bella.

"How do we get the son of Adam back?" Caius asks, "He did betray them. If it was me I would have him killed"

"Good thing it is not up too you", Bella states going into her tent

She picks up several items that she had made to give to the Pevensie's. Bella walks up to the top of the hill looking at Cair Paravel in the distance.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Peter asks coming to stand next to Bella

"You know that is Cair Paravel in the distance. It has stood for hundreds of years. In the castle there are 5 thrones, 4 off which are untouched. One each you all will sit. You Peter will be High King, Susan will be High Queen", Bella explains

"I am no King", Peter states, "How can we rule? We are just...", Peter starts

"The Pevensie's from Finchley", Bella says with a smile

"How did you know that?" Peter asks

"Mr-Beaver told me, He also told me that you said you planned on making him into a hat", Bella says smiling, "But you will be great rulers. I thought what you all did when Aslan said I will be Empress of all Narnia all those years ago"

"Your an Empress?" Peter asks

"Yes I am known here in Narnia as Empress Isabella the Faithful, Radiant and Brave. On earth I am known as Isabella Swan from Forks USA, also known as Queen Isabella of the Volturi. I come from the year 2005", Bella says

"You come from the future?" Peter asks interested

"Yes. So do my husband and several friends. They are vampires by the way that only drink animal blood", Bella says

"Vampires? They are real?" Peter asks

"Very real. My husband Caius is King of Vampires with his two brothers. Caius is also my Prince Consort", Bella replies

"Do you have any siblings?" Peter asks

"No only my adopted siblings which all are vampires", Bella replies

"I promised to keep my siblings safe. But I have lead them into war", Peter says sadly

"You didn't mean too Peter", Bella says

"I still blame myself", Peter says

"You are all safe here. This camp is the safest place in Narnia at the moment. You lead them all here", Bella says softly

"Not all of them", Peter replies

"I promise you Peter I will do all in my power to save your brother. I will also protect all off your siblings. This you have my word as the Empress of all Narnia", Bella swears

"Thank you your Imperial Majesty", Peter says

That's when they here screams.

"SUSAN! LUCY!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Peter and Bella run to where the horn was sounding from with troops behind them.

"Get back!" Peter yells to the wolves who were trying to get his sisters

"Peter! Ah!" Lucy screams

Peter points his sword at the 2 wolves.

"Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you", Maugrim snarls

"No! Stay your weapons", Bella says to the warriors, Caius, Jasper, and Emmett that followed her she had her boot on the neck of another wolf, "This is our battle"

The warriors lower their swords but do not put them away.

"Peter watch out!" Susan yells

"Maugrim stop!" Bella says, "Remember all he good times we had together. Please don't make Peter or I kill you. Stand at my side once again"

"You would give me a pardon?" Maugrim asks shocked

"Yes for one of my oldest and dearest friends I will do", Bella says

"What about your father?" Maugrim asks

"He will accept my decision of giving you another chance as he has given several over the years", Bella replies

The other wolf was growling and snarling.  
"Why me?" Maugrim asks

"Because you are like a brother to me you mangy wolf", Bella says with a smile

Maugrim knew he could never hurt anyone that meant so much to Bella. So he stood aside showing he was no threat any longer. He considered Bella his sister.

"You may think you're a King, but you're going to die like a dog", the other wolf says and lunges onto Peter's sword

"Look out!" Susan yells

The sword goes through that wolf and the body lands on top of Peter. Maugrim had taken a submission position in front of Bella showing her he wanted to be on her side. But saw Peter with his former packs body on top of him. Maugrim goes over and pulls the wolf off of Peter.

The girls had jumped down and ran over to Peter to see if he was injured. Maugrim had gone back to Bella's side. Both girls hug Peter tightly.

Bella takes her boot of the wolf's neck.

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund", Bella says to the soldiers

"Should I go?" Jasper asks

"Yes you and Emmett go with the warriors and get Edmund back unharmed", Bella says

They nod and dash off with the other warriors.

"Peter", Bella says, "Clean your sword"

Peter cleans it the stabs it in the grass and knees in front of Bella.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia", Bella says putting her sword on each of his shoulders

Peter looks at his siblings in amazement. They smile.

"Maugrim bow before me", Bella says

Maugrim comes up and bows before her.

"I dub you a protector of Narnia", Bella says moving her sword to each of his shoulders

They all go back to camp to sleep for the night. Bella didn't sleep she looked out at the moon with Maugrim at her side.

"Why choose me?" Maugrim asks

"Because I remember how much we had fun together and loved each other before Jadis and that dwarf did what they did", Bella replies

"All these years I am sorry I didn't stand up by your side. I let you leave and stubble along your way out of my pride and stupidity. And I am sorry sister. I beg for your forgiveness my little sister", Maugrim says

Bella rapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"There is nothing to forgive. But if you need to hear it your always forgiven completely", Bella says

"Never again will I choose someone else over you", Maugrim say licking her cheek

"Now you just have to prove to my mate Caius and brothers Jasper and Emmett and sister Rosalie you mean it", Bella says

"Do I have too?" Maugrim whines

"Yes. They are very protective of me", Bella says

"Very well. I bid you goodnight sister", Maugrim says

"Goodnight Maugrim", Bella says as he leaves

Bella stood on the ridge all night coming up with plans as the sun was rising the men, Jasper and Emmett she sent to get Edmund returned.

"Leave us", Bella says as Edmund walked towards her

They all walk away but Jasper and Emmett reluctantly

"I will be alright", Bella says

"Alright little sister", Jasper says dragging Emmett away

"Edmund I am Empress Isabella the Faithful, Radiant and Brave. Edmund do you know what you have done?" Bella asks

"I do your Imperial Majesty", Edmund says

"You betrayed your sisters and brother and all of Narnia. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bella asks

"I was selfish your Imperial Majesty and I will never be able to make up for what I have done. But I wish to try if you let me", Edmund says

"I will let you. As you will be a King sitting at Cair Paravel. But you need to learn not to let your selfish desires overcome you", Bella says

"Edmund!" a voice says

Edmund sees his sisters and brother standing outside a tent. It had been Lucy the one that shouted.

"I will your Majesty", Edmund says

"Go to your family now young Edmund they have missed you", Bella says, "And you are forgiven for your mistakes"

"Thank you", Edmund says going down to his family

Bella follows behind him.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has past", Bella says leaving them to their reunion

Bella goes to the fauns and they had made a blade for young Edmund just as she asked them too. She makes her way up to the Pevensies. Susan was just grabbing her bow.

"Where are you going?" Peter asks

"To get in some practice", Susan says picking up her bow

"Just a minute. Edmund Pevensie stand before me", Bella says

Edmund gets up and walks towards her.

"This may not be a gift from Father Christmas like your siblings but these double dual blade swords shall serve you well as long as you are worthy", Bella says handing the blades hilt first to Edmund

"I will try to be", Edmund says

"Then we better get in some practice", Peter says

"Peter, Edmund, Oreius will show you how to use your swords. Susan, Ama will show you some things to get you started on your bow and Lucy can watch and get pointers", Bella says as Oreius a centaur and Ama a faun come forward

"Thank you", Peter says

"My pleasure practice hard war will happen soon enough", Bella says turning away

Bella was going over her plans when a faun runs too her.

"Your Imperial Majesty the White Witch has demanded an audience with you!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
